Janitor's closet
by imasmurf93
Summary: Can't be bothered to write a summary, A 3/4 oneshot...fluff alert!


**Author's Note:**** ...I know, I have other stories to do...but I'm working on them, honestly! This is just a oneshot anyway. I came up with the idea and wanted to do it before I forgot. The team are 16 in this fic and all members of the TND so therefore, non-decomissioned.  
>Vote on my new poll please peoples, love you all :-p<strong>

They broke apart slowly. The gentle clicking sound of the two pairs of lips was followed by slow breathing as he put a hand on her blushing cheek. She smiled and placed her hand over his, staring lustfully into his emerald green eyes, she then reached up and gently traced the side of his now forming black eye. He gave a chuckle as he lowered his eyes to his feet and then raised them again to lock eyes with her again.

"Wow." He breathed. "If I'd have known you were this good a kisser I would have tried harder to get you years ago."

She blushed as he leaned forward and pecked her lips once more, then placing a tender kiss on her cheek. He then moved to her neck and began working on giving her a hickie to remember.

"Wally, I'd better get back to class." She giggled.

Wally groaned. "What? Hell no, you're staying here until I'm done with you!"  
>He wrapped his arms around her waist to prevent her from escaping as he sucked and nibbled on her neck.<p>

"Oh?" She said playfully. "Then what? You'll just drop me?"

He stopped and looked up at her and tightened his arms around her even more. "You're kidding me right? Kuki, It's taken me six years to get you, now I'm never going to let you go!"

He went back to her neck and she wriggled in his grip. "Wally! I really have to get back to class. Mr Marshall will be wondering where I am."

"You've taken a walk on the wild side today Kooks, stay on it for a little longer!" Wally ordered her.

**-FLASHBACK...Lunchtime...about half hour ago-**

"Boy! Marshall is going to castrate you! It's the third time in a row you haven't done his homework!" Abby scolded Wally. She then chuckled. "Numbuh 5 just wishes she could be there to see it."

Nigel rolled his eyes. "And from what you and Numbuh 3 say about the way you act in his lesson it's no wonder he hates you. You're so disruptive."

Wally shrugged, taking a bite out of his sandwich. "What? I got better things to do in my free time than stuff we do at school."

Hoagie shook his head.  
>Wally sighed. "Numbuh 3, can I borrow your homework?"<p>

Kuki gulped and stammered, looking nervously at her salad. "I...I didn't do it either. I haven't had time!"

They all gasped. Wally burst out laughing. "The teacher's pet didn't do the homework? Ooh, looks like I've got a detention buddy to chill with after school today."

"I...I can't!" Kuki wailed. "I can't do after school detention! I have to take Mushi back and make sure that the house and meal is ready for when my Dad gets back with his boss cause my mum won't be back until 5 and...!"

"Just chill out girl." Abby patted her on the back. "Like Numbuh 4 said, that teacher loves you, he probably won't even give you a detention."

"He will, he'll have to otherwise it won't be fair on the other kids who he gives detention too, and they'll all make a scene...but he'll think I'm making up excuses! I'm not I just can't do it!" Kuki fretted.

Wally smirked. "Well he keeps the answers in his top desk drawer. If you really want them just get to class early and sneak them...if you've got the guts."

"What?" Kuki gasped. "But...that's cheating!"

Wally shrugged. "So what? It feels good to be bad sometimes."

"Then why aren't you going to do it?" Kuki blinked.

Wally scoffed and pushed his tray of leftovers to the middle of the table, knowing that his friends (or just Hoagie) would help themselves to it. "I don't care about getting detention. If I don't get it for not doing homework I'll get it for something else anyway."

Kuki shook her head. "I can't what if I get caught?"

"Look." Wally sighed. "If it's that important then I'll make sure you don't get caught, I promise."

"Numbuh 4!" Nigel scolded. "Would it not be better to just ask a classmate?"

Wally shook his head. "Half of the class wouldn't have done it, the other half get so uptight about people asking if they can copy their homework."

"You're trying to get her into trouble!" Nigel snapped.

Wally raised his hands. "I just said that I'd keep her out of trouble!"

"Numbuh 5 don't think it's right." Abby stated.

Hoagie shook his head. "Me neither, it's just not Numbuh 3 to do something like that."

"It's okay." Kuki sighed. "I'll just try and tell Mr Marshall that I couldn't do it and see if I can do the detention another day."

Wally rolled his eyes. "Look, do you want to get a telling off and a detention or do you want the easy way out?"

Kuki blinked. "Well, okay. But this is the first and last time!"

Wally grinned. "Come on then, we don't have much time left."

The two of them stood up and made their way to the geography department. Walking down the corridor, Wally noticed that Kuki was rolling her hands nervously. She'd gone pale and looked like she was about to cry.

"Chill out." Wally told her. "I won't let you get into trouble."

Kuki sighed as they reached Mr Marshall's room. Wally peeked in to check that it was empty and opened the door.  
>"They're usually right here." Wally told her as the two of them walked over to the teacher's desk.<p>

The desk was neatly placed with paper trays containing paper and documents, little pots with pens and pencils and small, useless stationary items put neatly on the windowsill next to the desk. A picture of Mr Marshall and what Kuki could only guess was his son sat in the corner of the desk.

A blue cup of steaming hot tea was perched next to the pen pot. Kuki glanced at it nervously.

"Wally, he's left a cup of tea here, that means he'll be back any minute!" Kuki said.

Wally shook his head as he opened the desk's drawer. "He always does, he'll make himself a hot tea and put it on his desk, then go to talk to Miss Sett in her room. He won't leave there until the bell goes and with the crowds it takes him about 2 minutes to get from the science department to here."

"How do you know?" Kuki blinked.

Wally grinned up at her. "Pro at work here babe."

Kuki frowned at the nickname he gave her.  
>Wally continued to look through the drawer. "Plus skipping half of class gets you to know these things. When they both have frees Mr Marshall's always down there trying to flirt with her but not getting that she's not interested...here it is!"<p>

He handed Kuki the sheet. She took it and grabbed one of the spare sheets of paper and a pen. Kuki then started to copy them down. The school bell rang, indicating the end of lunch.

"No, that'll take too much time. Take a picture of them and copy them at your desk." Wally told her.

Kuki took her cell out and took pictures of the answers.  
>"What are you guys doing?" A voice asked.<p>

Kuki jumped, she spun around, knocking the mug over.

"Oh, Hi Wally." Rosie beamed, twirling her brown hair around her finger sweetly.

Wally sighed in relief and rolled his eyes. "Hi Rosie. Oh no, Kuki what did you do?"

"The tea's gone all over the desk and the answers!" She exclaimed.

"You're not supposed to be looking at those!" Rosie said smugly as she grinned at Kuki.  
>Rosie was another one of the many irritating girls in school who had become obsessed with Wally and his badboy attitude. Rosie was in a lot of classes with both Wally and Kuki so saw the competition which she stood in when Kuki was around, so had a dislike for her.<p>

"Crud! Sit down quick!" Wally told Kuki, he picked some of the tissues from Mr Marshall's desk and wiped frantically. He'd managed to get it off the desk but had run out of tissues. Quickly, he dabbed at the answer sheet with his sleeve. By now a few of the class had came in and were sitting at their desks. Wally put back the answers and closed the drawer. He then went and sat in his seat in front of Kuki, who was quickly copying the answers on her phone.

"See? All clear!" Wally told her.

Kuki looked up at him nervously and continued to write up her answers.  
>A silence came over the classroom as Mr Marshall walked in. He spoke a few words to some people in the class as he walked towards his desk.<p>

"I hope you've all done the homework that I set..." He stopped mid sentence as he came to his desk to see the empty mug and damp desk. "Has someone been on my desk?"

The class all shook their heads and Mr Marshall glared at the usual culprits around the room.  
>"Well, as I was saying..." He said as he sat on his chair and opened his desk. "I hope you've all completed your..."<p>

His eyes fixed on the big tea mark which was on his now soggy answer paper.  
>"Alright!" He exclaimed, standing up in a rage. "Who's been through my desk and read the answers? Come on! Who was it?"<p>

Rosie raised her hand merrily glaring at Kuki as she did so. "It was Kuki Sanban sir! I saw her!"

Mr Marshall's face turned from anger to surprise. He walked over to stand in front of Kuki and looked down on her.  
>"Miss Sanban? You?"<p>

"I...Well...Uh...I..." Kuki stuttered. Her face going really pale and her hands nervously fumbling.

"Kuki didn't do it!" Wally stated, rasing his arm to show Mr Marshall his sleeve. "I did! I've got the tea on my sweater to prove it!"

Kuki gasped as she stared at him.

"What?" Mr Marshall then turned red. "That is it Mr Beatles! You didn't do the homework so you thought you'd steal a look at the answers! I'll make sure that you don't come into this class again!"

He stormed back to his desk, took out a slip of paper and began writing on it. "It's a good thing for you that caning is illegal Mr Beatles! And framing Miss Sanban for it is beyond unbelievable even for you!"

"He could have framed someone a little more believable than the class nerd!" Martin, A boy who sat at the front said a little too loudly.

Wally looked back at Kuki and saw that she'd been hurt by what he said. Wally turned and glared at Martin.  
>"You want to lay off her?" He snarled.<p>

Martin scoffed. "What do you care?"

"She's my friend! I'm not just gonna sit there and let you throw cheap digs at her like that!" Wally argued back.

"Be quiet Mr Beatles! You're in enough trouble already! Mr Jenson please refrain from making this situation any worse!" Mr Marshall tutted as he put his pen down. "Class turn to page 52 in your text books and answer the questions please. I'm going to give this report to the head."

Mr Marshall glared at Wally as he walked out. Wally rolled his eyes and then looked back at Martin.

"You're such a loser!" Martin scoffed.

"Wally, ignore him." Kuki whispered from behind him.

Wally however was too enraged to let it pass. "What? Who are you calling a loser you creep?" 

"Wally, don't, you'll get into more trouble. Just calm down!" Kuki pleaded.

"It's pretty obvious!" Martin smirked.

Wally snarled and stood up, storming over to Martin's desk. "You wanna call me a loser now?"

"Yeah!" Martin beamed. "Loser!"

Wally growled and grabbed Martin by the collar, making a swing for him.  
>Martin however ducked and pulled away as his friend Jason grabbed Wally by the arms. Martin chuckled as he came up to him.<p>

"A little helpless are we?" Martin smirked triumphantly.

Wally frowned and wriggled in Jason's clasp. "You're real brave when you've got your friends you know that? I'd like to see you fight for yourself you coward!"

Martin Oohed at Wally's response and brought his arm back, punching Wally in the face. The class gasped. Jason let go of Wally and he fell forward, steadying himself on the desk. He regained his balance and dived at Martin, knocking him to the floor.

"Why are you so protective over the class geek huh?" Martin taunted as he rolled around the floor with Wally, trying to hold him off. "Won't she give you the answers if you don't?"

"Shut up!" Wally threatened.

"Mr Beatles!" Mr Marshall's voice echoed throughout the classroom.

Mr Marshall stormed over and grabbed Wally by his collar, dragging him off Martin.  
>"That's it! Get out of my class! Get down the the principle's office this minute! I'm not having you in this class a minute longer!"<p>

He shoved Wally out of the door and slammed the door shut. Wally was still breathing heavily from the adrenilin and anger inside him. He quivered slightly and rested against the wall. He then slowly began to walk towards the principle's office, preparing himself for another lecture about how he's messing up his future.

"Mr Marshall? Can I please go to the bathroom?" Kuki raised her hand desperatey.

Mr Marshall looked up. "I don't see why Kuki, you've just had lunch. But go ahead."

"Thank you!" Kuki said. Standing up and walking out of the classroom.

She power walked down the corridor until she saw Wally in front of her, slouching as he walked up the corridor.  
>"Wally!" She hissed.<p>

He turned around and Kuki ran over to him.

"Hey." He gave a smile.

Kuki gasped seeing a red mark on Wally's face.  
>"Why did you have to fight him?" She sighed.<p>

Wally frowned. "I'm sick of them being so mean to you just because you do well."

Kuki's face softened. "Thanks for that, standing up for me and taking the blame."

"Hey." Wally grinned. "You wouldn't have been able to handle it on your own."

Kuki beamed and glanced around, checking that no-one was around to be seen. She then grabbed Wally by the sweater and dragged him into the janitor's closet, closing the door behind them.

"Kuki what are...Mmmf!" Wally was interrupted by Kuki's lips suddenly pressing against his.

Kuki then pulled away and stared to see Wally's reaction. He blinked a few times and then spoke.  
>"What was that?"<p>

"Thanks again. I guess." Kuki smiled shyly. "Sorry, I just really felt like I had to do that! I'm so stupid."  
>Kuki frowned and leant against the wall, angry at herself.<p>

"Well." Wally raised his eyebrows in a flirty manner. "That's not much of a thank you. I hope you know I'm facing exclusion."

Kuki stared at him and chuckled. She put her hands on his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist. Kuki slowly put her lips to his to give him a deeper, more passionate kiss.

**-END OF FLASHBACK...BACK WHERE WE STARTED-**

"Okay, now I really have to go!" Kuki smiled, returning the kiss on the lips which Wally had just given her. "I've got work to do Wally! Let me go!"

"You're such a nerd!" Wally joked, releasing his grip on her.

Kuki glared up at him, she then smiled, unable to keep her strict look when Wally kissed her forehead.

"But you're _My_ nerd now!" He whispered.


End file.
